mondaijifandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Halloween
Queen Halloween is a Celestial Star Spirit and one of the first three problem children of Little Garden. Appearance Queen Halloween is described as a beautiful, young woman with an appearance that perfectly matches her status as a personification of the sun. Long, silky blonde hair with blue and green Heterochromia eyes that reflected like jewels. In the official color illustrations though she is shown to possess red eyes. Personality Not much is known currently but she is described as being a problem child, one of the original three with Shiroyasha and Algol. It was once stated that Shiroyasha and Queen Halloween were like fire and ice, complete opposites. It could be implied that Queen Halloween possesses a mischievous, playful personality. Relationships Faceless - Queen Halloween's favorite knight Shiroyasha - As both are personifications of the sun and problem children themselves, neither seem to get along great. However Shiroyasha felt appalled at what might have happened if Queen Halloween caught wind that Shiroyasha lost to a bunch of children (Name) and was close to using the power she currently had to prevent that. Willa-the-Ignis-Fatuus - The two seem to be on good terms ever since Queen Halloween allowed Willa entrance to Little Garden. The two are close frineds and Queen Halloween has no problem lending Faceless to Willa's community Will-O-Wisp. Jack-O-Lantern - He is on good terms with Queen Halloween just as well as Willa. Kudou Asuka - Asuka intends to ask Queen Halloween for help on traveling to other worlds. Sakamaki Izayoi - Queen's opinion on Izayoi is vague but the relationship they have is of acquaintances. Saigou Homura - Queen Halloween is responsible for bringing Homura to Little Garden. Kudou Ayato - Queen Halloween is responsible for bringing Ayato to Little Garden. Ayazato Suzuka - Queen Halloween is responsible for bringing Suzuka to Little Garden. Background Queen Halloween and Shiroyasha met one day and both ended up becoming rivals to one another after a certain defeat. Part 1 While she did not appear in person during the events of volume one, she was influential in several events through her knight Faceless. Queen Halloween's power allowed the transportation of items or people from one world to the next. It was how Willa and Jack arrived into Little Garden and how Faceless was able to summon the headphones Kasukabe Yō owned. It is hinted that she was also responsible for the letters that brought the three problem children over. Towards the end of Volume 12, Asuka went to Queen Halloween to ask her to send her to different worlds to find the old Names. Part 2 Volume 1 - Return of the Problem Child Volume 2 - Second Coming of Avatara Volume 3 - Berserk, Spirit Train! Gifts and Abilities As she is the personification of the sun for Celtic Myth, Queen Halloween possesses a few Authorities and the ability to send people or objects ot other worlds. Quotes "...Heh. Being serious is good, however. Unlike spartan, her teaching methods is directly opposite of his. Her's was filled with love and care." Trivia *Halloween was originally a harvest celebration for the sun in Celtic religion, as such Queen Halloween is the personification of the sun. *Queen Halloween's power is based on the green flash that occurs before sunrise and after sunset, which is said to transport people to other worlds. *Queen Halloween is a 3-Digit Demon Lord **It's been stated that Queen Halloween's power is on a whole other level within the 3 digits. Gallery Last Embryo V1 p233.png 2uzqw68.jpg Le2 004.png Last Embryo V2 illustration 14.png Last Embryo V2 illustration 05.png Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Celestial Spirit